Amore Infinitem
by Aromohola
Summary: Aunque Pociones nunca ha sido su mejor asignatura, Harry quiere demostrar que cuando se propone un objetivo, lo consigue...
1. Amore Infinitem I

Parejas: Harry/Draco

Atención: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Mi musa los toma prestados y se divierte con ellos...

**Amore infinitem I**

Llevo varios días preparando la poción. La gente suele creer que no tengo aptitudes, que me faltan las cualidades necesarias para la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Bueno, quizá si me vieran ahora, estarían igual de sorprendidos... ¿Desde cuándo puedo pasarme horas mirando el burbujear del líquido púrpura en el caldero, sabiendo el momento preciso en el que añadir las hojas de manzano o los pétalos de rosa por simple intuición? Y sin descontarme al removerle, siete vueltas en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, al tiempo que recito los colores del arco iris en latín.

A escondidas, en una habitación vacía, a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Es medianoche, el aire frío me hace titilar, los dientes me rechinan... pero yo sigo con mi empeño. Miro por la ventana: allí está, la estrella polar, la constelación de Draco rodeándola... Draco, mi sueño inalcanzable... hasta ahora. Porque si la poción tiene el efecto deseado, será mío... para siempre.

Pero no son las constelaciones lo que me importan. Es la conjetura astral de los planetas, esa noche Venus se encuentra en conjunción con Marte, en cuadratura con Urano, y en oposición con Mercurio... o algo así. Bueno, cuando la luna salga por el horizonte, habrá llegado el momento de pronunciar las palabras mágicas...

La luna... ¿Por qué cada vez que la miro me viene en mente unos ojos ámbar, una mirada llena de tristeza, de dolor...¿Por qué recuerdo siempre sus palabras, martilleándome los oídos, "No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido"¿Por qué tengo que recordar a Remus, y a Sirius...?

Pero hoy no quiero pensar en cosas tristes... después de tres meses, si todo ha salido bien, tendré un frasquito de Elixir de Amor nº 69... u otro número cualquiera, bueno, ahora ya no tiene importancia, sólo importa el resultado...

Ya sale la luna, el primer rayo plateado, como su cabello, una luna pálida como su piel... Es el momento. Un movimiento rápido de varita, grácil, mientras mis labios pronuncian el hechizo: "Amore infinitem!"

El líquido púrpura se transforma, cambia la densidad, el color... ahora tiene el aspecto de un vino tinto exquisito, importado de Francia... el color de sus labios, esos labios que en sueños beso cada noche. Compruebo una última vez en el Moste Potente Potions: sí, exactamente la consistencia deseada. Perfecto. Me gustaría ver la cara de Snape ahora, si viera que su "peor" alumno (después de Neville y de Goyle) ha logrado preparar un Elixir... puedo ver sus ojos negros como la noche saliéndose de órbita...

Lleno mi frasquito con el líquido Burdeos, lo llevo cerca mi nariz, lo inhalo cuál fuera un experto enólogo... me recuerda a Draco, la única vez que pude embriagarme con su aroma, en una fiesta donde abundó el alcohol... aquella vez estuve a punto de besarle, pero los astros nos fueron adversos, Snape y McGonagall descubrieron la fiesta en la Sala de Menesteres demasiado pronto... No importa, hoy los planetas están de mi parte, lo sé.

La segunda parte del plan, conseguir que mi objetivo beba el líquido. Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por ocultar algo así durante tanto tiempo, eso debería ser coser y cantar... Bueno, sé que a Draco le gusta el vino, espero que quiera beber a mi salud...

Ahí viene, con su gracia y elegancia natural, aristocrática. Y sin la compañía de sus dos amigos... Estupendo. Esa noche serás mío.

— Hola, Draco — le saludo, de forma casual. Aunque por dentro me muero de nervios, noto un cosquilleo en el estómago, mi corazón late con violencia...

Se detiene, levanta la ceja, en señal de sorpresa:

— ¿Potter¿Cómo es que te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?

A pesar del tono cruel, áspero, percibo algo distinto... curiosidad.

— Pensaba que era lo más apropiado, después de lo ocurrido...

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Del beso...

El rubio ríe a carcajadas, un canto de fénix en mis oídos...

— ¿El beso¿Qué beso? jajajaja¿crees que sería capaz de besarte¿A ti¿Se puede saber qué has bebido, Potter?

Es mi oportunidad. Le ofrezco el frasquito, mientras con mi mejor sonrisa le susurro:

— He bebido la fuente de vida, Draco... ¿te atreves a beber a mi salud?

Un extraño brillo en sus ojos de plata, un brillo que recuerda el reflejo de la luna en la superficie del lago... No me he equivocado, Draco es incapaz de rehusar un desafío... Toma el frasco con su pulcra mano y lo levanta, siempre con esa sonrisa en sus labios...

— A tu salud, Potter, que más bien te conviene... que tú estás muy mal.

Acerca el frasco a sus labios y engulle todo su contenido, uno, dos, tres sorbos... De pronto un chasquido. El frasco cae al suelo y se rompe en mil añicos... Donde antes había un dios de hielo, el muchacho de mis sueños, ahora hay... nada. Pánico, algo no ha funcionado. ¿Dónde está Draco? Miro alrededor, aterrorizado. Nada, nadie, solo ese rayo de luna cruel que, una vez más, se ríe de mí.

Un ruido a mis pies. Miro hacia el suelo, y allí lo veo. Una hermosa criatura blanca, de pelaje aterciopelado, un hocico alargado y unos ojos de plata que me miran, inquisidores... Un hurón albino, la mascota perfecta para llenar ese vacío que dejó Hedwig...

Me acerco con sumo cuidado, por si intenta morderme. Pero no, el animal se limita a olfatearme, con curiosidad... Parece que le gusto, porque no protesta cuando lo agarro con suavidad y lo levanto del suelo. Lo acerco a mi rostro: definitivamente, a pesar de ser un animal, tiene los mismos rasgos que Draco...

Lo llevo en brazos a mi cuarto, esa noche duermo acurrucado con mi nueva mascota, y le oigo ronronear, feliz... Lo adoro, me adora... Sé que Draco, el hurón, me ama, me amará hasta el fin de sus días, y yo ¿cómo no voy a poder amar a tan hermosa criatura?

Amor eterno, eso es lo que buscaba y eso es lo que he encontrado.


	2. Amore Infinitem II

Parejas: Harry/Draco

Atención: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Mi musa los toma prestados y se divierte con ellos...

**Amore infinitem II**

Llevo varios días preparando la poción. La gente cree que no tengo aptitudes para dominar el sutil arte de embotellar la fama y la gloria (que más bien me sobran), y razón no les falta: la última vez que preparé un líquido exquisito con el color y sabor de un Burdeos, tuvo consecuencias… inesperadas. Encontré el amor eterno, sí, tal como deseaba, pero no era mi intención convertirme en el dueño de un hurón. Siempre he tenido predilección por las mascotas blancas y puras, primero Hedwig y luego Draco, pero echo de menos al humano, la suavidad de su nívea piel titilando bajo mis caricias, su lengua viperina capaz de robar suspiros de placer. No es algo que haya experimentado nunca, pero lo he soñado desde hace siglos.

Una última mirada a la mesa para cerciorarme de que no falta ningún ingrediente: las raíces de lirio, las diminutas nomeolvides, el muérdago, las semillas de azahar, las hojas de laurel, el alelí, la esencia de boca de dragón… Una sonrisa se perfila a mis labios mientras observo al hurón que lee el Moste Potente Potions con detenimiento. Esencia de mi Draco, echaría. O quizá no, quizá mejor la guardaba para mí, como un tesoro, como el elixir de la vida, como hidromiel embriagador.

La luna creciente brilla en lo alto, como un guiño de complicidad en la nueva travesura. Su luz eclipsa otros cuerpos celestes, aunque mi ojo entrenado puede adivinar la posición de la estrella polar, y de la constelación de Draco… y de _mi_ Draco… seré lento en otras materias, pero con los años me he convertido en un maestro para descubrir a Draco. Intuición masculina, tal vez, si es que existe algo así. O debería llamarlo instintos básicos, más bien. Sólo un planeta le hace compañía: Venus, la diosa del amor. ¡Ah, pero qué apropiado, en la vigilia del día de los enamorados!

Mis manos tiemblan mientras vierto poco a poco los últimos ingredientes, las palabras se traban en mis labios mientras susurro el cántico que acompaña a tan complicada poción.

_Cuando Venus brille en la noche_

_Entre primera y tercera luna de verano,_

_O en el corazón frío del invierno,_

_Enciende las llamas del Fuego Eterno._

_Raíz de lirio blanco,_

_Muérdago cortado bajo la luna,_

_Hojas de laurel, un puñado,_

_Semillas de azahar, veintiuna._

_Pétalo azul nomeolvides,_

_Tres flores de alelí amarillo_

_Y esencia de boca de dragón,_

_Quemarán con todo su brío._

_Sus propiedades, en mágica unión_

_Impregnarán con ternura las llamas_

_Que arderán hasta el nuevo amanecer_

_Para buscar en lo más hondo del alma._

_Y de las cenizas resurgirá un nuevo ser._

El líquido empieza a burbujear, del caldero emana un vapor púrpura muy perfumado que me lleva recuerdos de las noches en que me refugiaba de la soledad en el baño de los prefectos. Pero ya no estoy solo, ahora gozo de la tierna compañía… de un hurón. No puedo llamarlo amante, todavía, pero solo falta dar siete vueltas en sentido contrario del reloj, y recuperar siete años perdidos en una absurda enemistad.

Lleno una copa y me acerco a mi mascota, que me mira con curiosidad. Ojos de mercurio, plata candente bajo el rayo de luna, irises en los que se refleja mi rostro. Una mirada de anticipo…y temor, diría, a juzgar por el continuo pestañeo, y el hocico arrufado al más puro estilo Malfoy.

— Bebe, Draco, para celebrar nuestro amor.

— Yipppp, yipppp.

Como muestra de rebeldía, Draco emite un chillido de protesta, intenta mordisquearme los dedos, sin lograrlo, gira la cabeza para evitar engullir el líquido. Pero soy tozudo, y cuando me propongo algo, me empeño hasta lograrlo. Y ahora mi objetivo es devolver a Draco en su forma humana.

Es curiosa la devoción y afecto entre una mascota y su dueño. A veces me pregunto si después de la transformación, Draco seguirá amándome como lo ha hecho estos días en que dependía de mí por su mera subsistencia. Cuando estaba hambriento, venía con la cabeza en alto, dispuesto incluso a pegar botes si yo se lo pedía. ¡Ay, el increíble hurón botador! Cada vez que saltaba, lograba arrancar una carcajada, y se ganaba una ración extra de rata ceniza. Y por la noche se acurrucaba contra mi pecho, y cuando le acariciaba entre las orejas, cerraba los ojos, complacido.

Pero ahora Draco no colabora en mi nuevo proyecto, se niega a beber. "_Desagradecido_", pienso, "_con todo el tiempo que he dedicado a preparar la poción…_" Para mostrarle la inocuidad del líquido, lo llevo a mis labios y lo saboreo. Dulzón, como vino afrutado con un poco de aguja. ¡Mmm!

— ¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Un chillido estridente perfora mis tímpanos, y Draco empieza a dar saltos, pero no de alegría precisamente. Mi visión se obnubila, la copa cae de mi mano y se rompe en añicos. El mundo da vueltas, me caigo, me caigo, el suelo está cada vez más cerca… La última imagen antes de perder los sentidos son unos ojos de mercurio llenos de ansiedad… ¿y tal vez amor?

No sé si pasan siete minutos o siete horas, no sabría decirlo; la luz de la luna ya no se cuela a través de la ventana, pero tampoco ha amanecido todavía. A mi lado, un cuerpo aterciopelado me proporciona calor. Draco…

Pero algo no anda bien. Abro los ojos de golpe, y lo veo todo enorme, deformado, como si de un sueño se tratara. O de una pesadilla. Me acerco al espejo lo más rápido que me permiten mis cortas extremidades, y un chillido escapa de mi morrito. Una criatura de pelo pardo con círculos negros alrededor de los ojos y una mancha en forma de relámpago en la frente me observa a través del espejo. Me he convertido en hurón.

Mas la angustia inicial desaparece cuando la más hermosa de las criaturas se aproxima con elegancia y se refriega contra mi costado en señal de aceptación. Pronto aprendo qué es el amor y el deseo en su forma más natural, sin complicaciones, sin normas ni restricciones ni imposiciones de la sociedad y la cultura. Un amor salvaje, primitivo si quieres, pero en su forma más pura: un amor huronil para toda la eternidad.


End file.
